Sugarcoat
by The way I move
Summary: AU. Donnie Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow's sister, is a student at the local high school though new students bring in problems that no one had discussed in years with fights and secretes tainting their life. Though as tensions rise, one by one the population at the school begins to slowly decrease with racism being the thought beneath it, but their just sugar coating the harsh truth...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Screams and desperate pleas for help rang through his ears, whilst he clutched his little brother in one arm with a hand placed firmly over the boy's innocent ears, shielding him away from the surrounding pain as glistening crimson blood poured around them and created large puddles underneath their feet. A double edged black-handle butchers blade was clenched between three slender fingers as his ocean blue eyes flickered back and forth from the bloodied field to his last surviving family member, who lay unconscious in his strong hold with rubble and dirt decorating his curly inky black hair. Everyone who could have been trusted had been killed or run away and a feeling of loneliness washed over the dark youth 'They're all gone...gone to nothing but ash,' he thought as his thick brows knitted together and grip on the slightly stained knife tightened.

The clash of glistening hazy gold and frigid stormy blue was soundless to the surrounding fighters, who still slaughtered without sparing a glance at the trio, however a dark tense and deadly aura surrounded the two as their gaze didn't part from each other. The man before him could have once been considered handsome and most likely would of had women swarmed around him begging for attention, though his current state stopped that. He had a strong build that was greatly defined under his tight armour whilst pale almost white skin reminded one of the surface of the moon although his lips stood in complete contrast with a inky black shine that looked sticky and moist almost like tar. Emerald green hair covered only one of his eyes from view and ended just after his ears and turned into a light yellow along the edges. A blood-soaked katana was held tightly in gloved hands with the tip of the blade pressing against his neck making a small cut, his breath was hitched and eyes never moved however the short breaths from the boy in this arms caused an emotion to flicker in them only to change back into nothing but a void.

Suddenly, the blade dropped to his side and a breath of relief escaped his lips as a pale hand went to wipe at the film of sweat that coated his face though also lifted his hair to reveal a jagged scar and a single half gold half brown eye.

"Run, run far away from this place and never look back to this broken past. Take your brother and go, nobody will help you anymore or make you happy other then him...but beware the golden façade, it will never break and only hurt and kill those around you until nothing is left," he said, a voice fuelled with truth and understanding as he nodded his head slowly coming to a realization that he wasn't going to be killed.

Slowly coming to a stand, he looked towards the golden-eyed male one last time before running down the beaten and bloodied road with his grip tightening on his brother as the burnt and broken town opened into a dusty plane. His chest felt heavy and legs were weak but he held hope for the future though a strange sense of knowledge that something much worse would occur again washed over him. Shaking his head, he felt the warm summer wind blow through his hair, "We're leaving this place forever, there is nothing left for us here anymore, we will start out fresh and go through everything together, as a family...no secrets to tear us apart," he said, speaking to the little boy still in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

_**1**_

_**The New Kids**_

Tying her elbow length lilac hair into a low ponytail, Donnie Jaegerjaquez placed a rouge strand of hair behind her ear before taking one last look in the mirror to make sure that nothing was out of place, quickly smoothing down the creases in her slim midnight black jeans that ended above her ankle. Letting out a sigh, her emerald green eyes wondered towards her bedroom door with a frown appearing on the girl's youthful face whilst sounds of banging and laughter came from the other side of the oak wood door. The ends of her mouth curled upwards in realization as she grabbed her white trainers and made her way downstairs, only to see a smashed porcelain cup on the floor with brown coffee sprayed across the light grey walls of the kitchen. On one side of the room stood her older brother, who was busy filling another cup also managing to skilfully avoid her gaze however on the other side stood a laughing Ichigo Koursaki who was clutching at his sides as tears poured down his face, laughter echoing through out the small house. Arching one eyebrow at the pair, she heard her brother grumble "Don't even ask, just get _him _out of here," with a firm voice that held annoyance and anger, causing her to grasp the orange-haired male's arm and move him away from her brother.

"I'll see you tonight, Grimmjow," she called from over her shoulder, as she quickly put on her shoes listening to the way her friend's laughter began to slowly die down, only coming down to a few loose chuckles as the made their way outside.

Shaking her head, two fingers pinched at the bridge of her nose as the two made their short journey towards the local high school, of which stood in the centre of the small town with a large field and attached car park which was always full. _'I can't even ask him what the hell he said or even did to Grimmjow, without him bursting out laughing again,' _she thought, half listening to the male's insistent bickering about their second year and how different it was going to be.

"You know maybe people would like you more if you didn't piss them off, the moment that you open your mouth," she suggested with her smooth voice laying flat and emotionless.

"How dare you! I don't piss them off, they piss me off with the things that they do and all I do is contradict them," he stated, holding out his chin and walking slightly quicker than her placing him a few steps in front.

"_Contradict. _That's a big word for someone with such a small brain and don't look at me like that, Koursaki, when you know that you can't even win a fight against me," she threatened, the deep scowl on his face being replaced by an eye roll only to fade as a car rolled passed the pair.

The car was a dull black though was recently washed so the silver metal glistened in the early morning sunlight, the tires were chunky and made of a thick rubber that held mud and grit in the cracks. Inside, there were two boys with one looking older than the other, one had a head of spikey inky black hair and a pair of light blue eyes that held a sense of anger and authority whereas the other had half a head of red hair and half a head of white along with heterochromia eyes, one steel grey and the other a light blue holding a sense of mystery and power. The vehicle along with the passengers were new to the small town, and as it passed both of the teenagers were left with furrowed eyebrows and a wave of confusion passed over them.

"They're new,"

"I can see that, Ichigo, I'm not blind," though her firm voice was distance as her eyes kept to the road that the people had just disappeared on.

"Never said that you were, now come on we have school that's going to start in the next minute," he said, taking hold of her arm and jogging into the school grounds.

* * *

Driving along the freshly paved roads, Dabi Todoroki listened to the music that played from the radio with his gaze flickering towards his younger brother every now and then only to sigh when noticing that he hadn't moved his position in the last ten minutes. His arm was against the window as his slender fingers lightly drummed against the side of the door, his face filled with boredom, much to his brother's annoyance. They had come back to the town the other night, only finishing unpacking at the early hours of the morning and barely managing to get enough sleep for the rest of the day. _'I thought that I was never going to come back to this damned place, there's too many bad memories and the people were two-faced whiny shits...except for one,' _the black-haired male thought before quickly shaking his head as though to clear it, the speed of the car slowing down as they neared their destination.

"Look around kiddo, 'cause this is what your dealing with for the next few years. Don't fuck this up," he said, voice in a warning tone as though speaking from experience as they passed a pair of walking teenagers.

One was a tall boy, who was easily six foot and looked to be about sixteen years old, the other was a girl, who was slightly shorter at five foot ten and looked fifteen. The boy had bright orange hair that spiked upwards with a set of hazelnut eyes that held a ring of gold around them and fiery anger along with amusement, a lean yet strong build and light tan. The girl had a dark purple hair that turned lighter at the ends with a set of emerald eyes that held a indigo ring around them and a cold wall hiding everything from sight, her body covered in soft flawless curves. A sense of familiarity passed over inside the car as they passed the pair, making Dabi's eyes widen a fraction before returning back to their usual size.

Turning into the parking lot, he swiftly parked the truck before running both hands through his mess locks completely ignoring his brother's confused gaze as he let out a shaky breath.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" his brother, Shouto asked worried as all he answered with was a swift shake of the head.

"Yeah, I'm fine but this place...well it just got interesting," he muttered, a sight smile tugging at the ends of his lips as he climbed out the vehicle with his brother following suite, both of them walking towards the strong standing school.

* * *

The walk into class was long, people were crowed around their lockers with their backs pressed against them as they talked to their friends after the long summer break. Some people had changed greatly in appearance; others had changed in the way that they held themselves and personality however most of the girls wore tight clothing that showed off every single curve and shape of their body. Though whilst the men were better at conserving their appearance, but not so much their stares and conversations, which brought in the argument of if you have a good looking body then why not show it off.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that the walk through these halls gets harder and harder after every summer break that we get," Ichigo muttered, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for others.

"Agreed," she said, opening the door of their history class, walking inside only to be greeted by a couple of her friends who quickly called her to the back, to which she took a seat next to.

The orange haired male sat down next to her, whilst Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuhei Hisagi sat behind quick to start a long talk towards the young female.

"Good to see you two again, it seems like your Bakugou isn't here yet," Shuhei said, with a large grin as Donnie took out a cigarette before lighting it, in an attempt to hide the rosy blush that coated her cheeks.

"Your not funny, just because we have been together for-"

"Three months and counting!" Rangiku chirped, clasping her hands over the fifteen-year-olds with her eyes glistening in admiration and happiness after knowing her female friend for half of their short lives.

"Nice one, Jaegerjaquez, you haven't even given him Chlamydia yet," a new slightly cockier voice said causing their heads to turn to face the person who was chuckling at the way she glared at him.

Ikkaku Madarame was a male that enjoyed personally getting on the nerves of anyone who he knew that was strong and had a good potential, he was a fighter - one of the best in the whole school. He was cocky towards the youngest Jaegerjaquez but you would have to really know the pair to notice that they both were close friends despite all the fights and arguments that they got. She had helped him and done something that people couldn't, she got through to the inside of his head, and in return he offered something that most knew nothing about and couldn't provide her, a secret that would die between the pair.

"Shut it, Madarame, you know that I've never had Chlamydia nor do I _intend _to get it," she said sharply with a voice laced with venom, getting only a chuckle as a response.

"I would hope so," this voice was different, it held a smoothly cut edge with a faint northern accent behind it, one that was so greatly familiar to Donnie that it made her turn white as she faced the taller male.

"Touya," her voice was faint a missed the strength that it once held, eyes were clouded with a mix of anger and sadness whilst Shuhei's hand fell on to her shoulder as a form of comfort.

"It's good to see you again, Donnatella. But I go by Dabi now, I see that you still haven't quit smoking," he said pointing to the lit cigarette.

"What do you want _Todoroki_, if we were going to talk to anyone with that last name it would be your siblings but as of right now I think that it would be best if you just fucked off," the dark haired male said, this grey eyes shining with protectiveness as her eyes fell to the floor, removing the cigarette from her lips and crushing it on the floor.

"I agree" stated a deeply annoyed Bakugou, he stood leaning against the wall his eyes narrowed at the taller male with his arms crossed over his chest.

It was a silent warning that the older male seemed to understand, moving to sit near the front as the blonde walked at sat in front of his shaking girlfriend, turning around and leaning in so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"It will be fine, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise," he whispered so only she could hear, placing a soft quick kiss on her cheek before turning back round to face the front though his hand stayed on her smaller hand, a tight comforting grip.

_'I thought that you were gone Touya and now you're back, to ruin all that I've done without knowing it,'_

* * *

**By the way, this fanfic is a love triangle between Bakugou, Dabi and Donnie leaving only one of them to end up dating her. Later chapters will be M rated, just a warning. I will try and post every week if possible. Please review and tell me about what you think about Dabi and Donnie's relationship.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**Limitations & Demons**_

The day continued on with looks of anger being passed between both Bakugou and Dabi, the blonde now having his arm lung over Donnie's shoulder more often then before as the two males passed glares at each other. Though now they were at the last lesson on the day and the red-eyed boy wasn't sharing the same class as her and just as she took her seat, the black-haired boy simply sat down to her right causing her to let out a loud sigh.

"What do you want Dabi?" she asked, clearly irritated with the male as she crossed her arms over her well-rounded chest making his eyes wonder slightly towards her chest before heading back up to her face, as he leaned in next to her ear.

The feeling of his hot breath on her neck made her eyes narrow as she kept her gaze on the blackboard, gripping at the table before her

"You know that you still love me, Don. You might be able to fool everyone else, but not me," he stated, whispering in her ear, as her grip on the table tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white before she suddenly stood up.

Raising an eyebrow at her reaction, he opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by her hand hitting smoothly across his face, leaving behind a tingling sensation and large growing red mark with their classmates all going quiet to see what was happening. Some people let out loud gasps of shock; others only stared with wide eyes and open jaws.

"Go fuck yourself!" she shouted loudly, storming out of the classroom with everyone's eyes held on her angry figure as she left, slamming the door behind her as Dabi just leaned back in his chair.

Hitting the back of the dark-haired male's head, Shuhei snarled underneath his breath "You bastard, you just _love _getting underneath her skin don't you why can't you just leave her the fuck alone?!" he shouted, before walking briskly out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Dabi only shrugged his shoulders, looking at the front of the class despite the stares that he was now receiving from other students, to which he took no notice of. Even passing by the arched brow that Rangiku had raised towards the reaction that he just made come out of the purple-haired teenager. _'That's the first time I've ever seen such a reaction from her, she's never had an outburst like that...not in a long time,' _she thought, slightly confused as a frown stayed on her youthful face and her lips came out into a light pout.

* * *

"I heard that Touya and his family are back in town," Dallas stated, before putting a piece of cooked chicken in his mouth and chewing loudly with his mouth kept wide open, much to the distaste of everyone sat at the dinner table.

It was times like this that anyone would inwardly curse at how small their town really was, if someone left or someone came in, everyone would have known about it because everything spread like wildfire due to their simple lives being a constant bore to live. _'For god sake,' _she thought, placing her knife and fork by the side of her plate before looking up at her older brothers, all of which holding their gaze on the vibrant haired girl with their grip mainly tightening on the knife held firmly in their right hand. Anger and protectiveness passed through their shimmering eyes, before the silence was broken by her eldest brother, who began by coughing loudly "Why am I only finding out about this now?"

A rough hand was placed on top of her small hand, it was a simple sign telling her not to answer the question or else an argument would arise which was something that none of them needed at the current moment, lightly she bit the inside of her bottom lip _'Remain silent, Donnie, keep silent.'_

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, _Donnatella_. Why am I only finding out about this now?" Shizuo's voice boomed loudly against the walls of the room while she slowly sunk into the seat of her chair, uncomfortable with all of the eyes kept on her.

"Go to your room. I'll talk to you later," his tone held no room for disagreement as she stood from her space at the table, slamming her chair into the dinner table before walking away, not hearing the low sigh that Grimmjow gave.

Walking into her bedroom, she loudly slammed the door shut hearing the shouts and protests from the other side while sitting down on her bed, running her fingers through her loose purple hair trying to stop her eyes from watering. The door creaked open, revealing Grimmjow with his blue dishevelled hair sticking out at all angels and worried eyes, he cautiously shut the door behind him before walking towards her, kneeling down onto one knee in order to see her face closely. His hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed her forehead against his, feeling her warm tears stream down her face with quiet sobs racking through her small figure.

"It's alright Don, it's alright," he said softly, bringing her into his chest whilst hugging her tightly in his strong arms, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Running his hands through his hair, Dabi looked the picture that stood hidden in the shadows on the bedside table with eyes filled with sorrow and pain, unshed tears that were kept within the holds of strongly built barriers. The picture showed him and Donnie, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders bringing her in closer into his muscular chest, she wore a warm orange summer dress that hugged tightly at her waist but fanned out at the skirt. Her hair was left out in it's natural wavy hair, cutting just below her elbows, a bright wide smile was on her face as the summer sun shone down on her creating a sparkling halo and golden highlights in her hair. _'You went by Donna back then...God what was I thinking letting go of you?' _he thought sadly, holding his face in his hands as his cheeks moistened with salty tears with the picture standing as a broken memory.

From the doorway stood his younger brother, Shouto, his eyes wandering to the photo with realisation of what his older brother was thinking of. He remembered her, she was a kind-hearted child that he thought would grow up to be a living saint but looking back he saw how foolish he was being with childish hopes and dreams. Dabi had broken whatever spirit she had and her father wasn't doing any better at helping, she was going to become misunderstood no matter what she did. They would never realise any sacrifice that she makes or made until the day she dies, the mere thought bringing tears to own eyes before shaking his head and walking to the kitchen. _'I hope that you remember that there are still people out there who remember you without the hardness in your eyes,' _he thought, both of his arms falling to his sides as he faced the kitchen window with wide eyes at the person he saw outside.

"Rukia," her name rolled softly off the tip of his tongue, his eyes glazing over as said girl turned facing the short-haired male with a wide smile on her lips.

_'At least somethings never change,' _he thought, quickly putting on his shoes before rushing out the door the tightly hug the small teenager with tears of happiness running down both of their faces as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_The clear glass bottle was shattered against the brick wall, her head was only a few inches away with her emerald eyes wide as pieces of glass dug into the soft skin on the side of her face, small streams of blood trailing down her face. A firm hand clashed on her wrist, holding it in a firm grasp whilst the second hand went to the base of her neck, stopping her from moving her head from either side as the fingers pressed against the back forcing the palm forward, making sure that a bruise would be left once he was finished. She let out a choked gasp for air, though a direct harsh slap went across her face, leaving a deeper set of cuts on the already harmed cheek that made her wince as she moved her facial features. _

_"Stop...please stop," her voice barely cut above a whisper, before she got struck in the face once more causing her to look inside the frozen blue eyes, no emotion shinning through them._

_A coppery taste filled her mouth, stinging her tongue as she gagged lightly only to have the hand that was pressed against her neck be pressed tighter... _

Sitting upright, a light coat of sweat covered her chest and forehead as her chest heaved up and down in an consistant rhythm with her lips slightly parted, allowing her breath to heavily pant and echo out through the room. Her green eyes frantically searched around the room, looking at every shadow and picture in the bedroom before finally settling at the small clock. _'1.45 am, for fuck sake,' _she thought angrily, dropping her head onto the pillow and turning away from the glowing clock with distaste.

The moon sliced through the curtains, casting shadows across the room and eventually glistening over her painfully sleeping form creating an angelic appearance for the fifteen-year-old, her hair spreading out beneath her making a lilac halo. Her arms glowed softly in the moonlight, showing every jagged scar that ran in uneven doses from her wrist to her elbow revealing every painful and dark secret that were shown in the sleeveless vest.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that this chapter was worth it. Any questions, please put in reviews and yes this story will have a slight Rukia x Shouto. Reasons behind this relationship will be figured out in the next chapter.**


End file.
